


Written in the Stars

by Lily_Silvergarden



Series: Love as Old as Time [1]
Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Many future secret pairings, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 03:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Silvergarden/pseuds/Lily_Silvergarden
Summary: A girl with not much time left finds her world shaken by a blaze of gold. Sort of Modern Day AU.





	Written in the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> So if you're wondering when am I going to update my other fics they are coming. However I've been plotting this one since before the PJO fic came out. Its a fun little series with many pairings, all of which I love and you may hate. Also everything is going to be slowly updated. I'm in six classes and at least one of my classes has assignment due a day.

Chapter 1

_The sun was scorching on the endless sea of sand before her. A deep voice calling her name. What was her name? And who was that? Such vibrant red eyes._

** _“Sing for me.”_ **

“Hakuno! Hakuno! Wake up or you are going to be late!” Honestly it should be Rin who is in the music department with lungs like that. Though she wasn’t wrong, if Hakuno slept in any later she would be late. Her phone buzzed with a quick reminder for her doctor’s appointment after school.

“I’m up, you can stop yelling now.” Rin had actually woken her up earlier than necessary, but it was better than being late. She had an important rehearsal today that would have ended horribly if she had missed it. To be honest, Hakuno didn’t think she would have done well living alone, so having Rin as a roommate was a blessing.

That dream though, who was that man? Why did she feel so safe? Hakuno didn’t know what safety was. Her whole life had been one big question mark of would she live to see the age of twenty. At least she was able to get permission to go to school. Speaking of that, she still needed to get ready to go.

Deciding to dress in a simple shirt and skirt, Hakuno shouted a quick goodbye to Rin who waved her off as she went over her own studies. Thankfully Rin and Hakuno were able to get an apartment near the campus so it was a simple walk to class. She didn’t like to eat before class since the medication she was on made her sick to her stomach in the mornings. She would just grab something after class when her stomach was a bit more settled.

A glittering thing quickly caught her attention over by the main office. Hakuno didn’t know much about cars or motorcycles, but she could say with certainty that she had never in her life seen an almost pure gold motorcycle. She allowed herself a few moments of ogling and daydreaming, but it was time to get a move on.

It didn’t take her long to arrive at her sanctuary, the auditorium. It was a little run down, but it had character and it allowed her to do what she loved. Hakuno was one of the few students who had somehow managed to pass an audition that allowed her to get private professional vocal lessons.

As she entered the building, her teacher was still setting up. Her teacher was a medium height man with long light blond hair. She could already tell he was in a bad mood but hopefully it wasn’t anything to bad.

“Mr. Amadeus?” Thankfully the man seemed to have forced himself to calm down. He was always cautious with her frail health. Also…no that wasn’t important. What was important was to find out why he was so irritable?

“The dean of the school is being unreasonable. He’s bringing an architect in to go over changes for the campus starting with this building, which is good, but it has to be now, private class or not.” 

“Its fine. It’s not like my singing is going to make a difference to the architect.”

* * *

How droll. He would return the favor to Ozymandias for setting this job his way. Gilgamesh did not need the money and it made no promises to be interesting. While not to his tastes, the Dean wanted everything redone in a modern style as if to completely erase the past. Also, the man had yet to figure out that he had stopped listening to him drone on about thirty minutes ago.

“I’m surprised a small university like this can afford such renovations.” That seemed to silence the man. How interesting.

“T-the school recently received a generous donation from one of our benefactors to update the buildings.” Though the words were true, lying by omission was still a lie. He would see how this would end, if only because it would be entertaining. In any event whatever befell this school would be at the hands of this dean.

“Now that introductions are over,” The introductions were over as soon as Gilgamesh stated his name, “we can head over to the main auditorium and I can tell you the ideas I have for it.” At no point did he ever say he would use the man’s ideas. Given the simpleton’s simple-mindedness, it wouldn’t take much to convince him to just go with whatever Gil decided he wanted to do, if he even decided to take this job. 

As they approached the building, Gilgamesh could pick up on the sound of music. So, the simpleton was not only pretentious enough to waste his time, but several other’s as well. They entered the building where obviously the music was much clearer. The melody was a simple one, but that voice.... he knew that voice. It was the voice that had been haunting his dreams since he was a child along with other dreams that weren’t worth thinking about.

He did not move faster though the simpleton seemed to have stopped. Gilgamesh pushed the doors and the resulting bang was splendid. The music screeched to a stop along with that voice that had been calling to him. Ruby eyes landed on the source, a small girl in every way. Large brown eyes stared at him, not with fear, but with defiance.

“I choose her.”


End file.
